


Coco Pops

by ay4



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cereal, Coffee, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, quali sono i vostri coco pops preferiti
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ay4/pseuds/ay4
Summary: «Sai ancora di caffè.»«Anche tu», rispose Iwaizumi, lasciando un nuovo lento bacio sulle labbra di Oikawa.«E un po' di Coco Pops», ridacchiò.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Coco Pops

Gli era venuto un leggero mal di testa stando alla luce fredda della cucina. Nello sgabuzzino non erano riusciti a trovare altro se non quella, di cui avevano dimenticato anche la provenienza. La lampadina precedente era esplosa due sere prima: erano stati costretti a buttar nel cestino la cena e chiamare quella da asporto a malincuore. Pensava di uscire più tardi a comprarne una più calda - o forse avrebbe dato il compito ad Iwaizumi - perché gli stava procurando pizzicore agli occhi. Se li stropicciò  
Le sue dita affusolate circondarono il cucchiaino, cercando con calma di versare il caffè nella moka. Oikawa ripose il barattolo sulla mensola, strinse la caffettiera e la mise sul fornello. Accese il fuoco. Si sedette al tavolo, accavallando le gambe. Iwaizumi dormiva ancora come un ghiro, ma sapeva che si sarebbe svegliato non appena l'odore di caffè avesse avvolto la camera accanto. In quella giornata, la sua agenda era quasi del tutto vuota e così anche quella di Iwaizumi: raro ma non impossibile. A cena si era raccomandato caldamente affinché lo aiutasse a pulire l'appartamento, invece di finire a poltrire sul letto. «Che razza di idea hai di me?» aveva risposto, facendo ridere Oikawa e di conseguenza anche lo stesso Iwaizumi.   
Il caffè iniziò ad uscire. La cucina fu pervasa dal suo profumo che i due ragazzi avevano sempre trovato confortante. Inspirò profondamente, quasi ad imprimerlo nelle narici per poter affrontare la giornata al meglio. Sentì i passi di Iwaizumi uscire dalla stanza e recarsi al bagno; poco dopo vide il ragazzo spuntare dalla porta: aveva le labbra rosse a causa del dentifricio alla menta. Oikawa gli sorrise dolcemente. Lui fece lo stesso, avvicinandosi ai mobiletti della cucina per prendere cereali e tazze. Non si erano ancora rivolti alcuna parola perché Iwaizumi preferiva fare la colazione in silenzio, o meglio, senza di essa, gli era impossibile rispondere a qualsiasi stimolo esterno. Oikawa aveva imparato a rispettare questo suo lato con il tempo; inoltre quella mattina si sentiva maggiormente incantato dalla sua figura avvolta da panni stropicciati, quindi non riusciva in alcun modo a trovare una ragione per disturbarlo. Iwaizumi diede un'occhiata alla moka. Spense il fuoco, zuccherando a dovere. Versò il caffè in due tazzine e le portò a tavola. I suoi movimenti erano della stessa delicatezza di un petalo di margherita, soprattutto la mattina in cui il sonno gli faceva ancora compagnia. Solo lui riusciva a fare quel poco rumore, a tratti surreale; in sua presenza, l'appartamento si trasformava in una bolla distante da qualsiasi suono, da tutto e tutti. Era una delle caratteristiche che più ammirava in quel ragazzo perché era nascosta, come la sorpresa di un ovetto, sotto un involucro di schiettezza e brontolii, sotto un ragazzo che sembrava tutto fuorché fragile. Iwaizumi si fermò davanti ad Oikawa, sentendosi ormai da minuti trapassato dal suo sguardo. Il moro arrossì leggermente e si mise seduto comodo al tavolo, fingendo che non fosse accaduto nulla. 

Ognuno iniziò a lavare la propria tazza, passando poi alle pentole della sera prima.   
«Sarebbe stato perfetto se fossimo stati spalla contro spalla», ridacchiò Oikawa.  
«Che vorresti dire?»  
Si sentì fulminare dal suo sguardo.  
«Niente, Iwauccio.»  
La vena sulla tempia di Iwaizumi si gonfiò appena.   
«Iwa- cosa?»  
«Iwauccio perché sei piccolo.»  
Oikawa si mise a ridere. La pentola che stava lavando con forza sembrava più interessante della sua reazione.  
«Vuoi che ti riempia di botte?»  
«Se ci arrivi» disse, questa volta guardandolo dritto negli occhi.  
«Ci passiamo solo 5 cm, stupikawa.»  
«Non scaldarti così tanto, nanetto-chan.»  
Iwaizumi fece una smorfia e buttò lo straccio in un angolo. Si sedette nuovamente a tavola.  
«Lavateli da solo, e pure tutta la casa...merdakawa.»  
Oikawa rise sotto i baffi e finì di lavare le lavastoviglie. Il suo sedersi, senza nulla da fare e in visibile attesa, tradiva le sue parole, almeno in parte.   
«Iwaizumi…»  
Il ragazzo spostò i suoi occhi dalla porta alla figura leggermente più alta di lui.   
«Perché mi hai chiamato Iwaizumi?»  
«Perché è il tuo nome, no?»  
Oikawa si staccò dal piano cucina e si avvicinò ad Iwaizumi, che allargò le gambe per farlo stare più vicino.   
«So che che è il mio nome, ma…»   
Oikawa prese il suo viso tra le mani, sorridendo. Iwaizumi appoggiò le mani sui suoi fianchi. Sorrise di rimando.  
«...preferisco Iwa-chan.»  
«Non nanetto-chan?» , disse Oikawa in tono beffardo.  
«Questa mattina vuoi proprio che ti gonfi quel muso che ti ritrovi.»  
«Tu ami il mio muso.»  
Iwaizumi arrossì.  
«E tu ami il mio.»  
«Più di quanto immagini.»   
Iwaizumi strinse la presa, invitandolo a sedersi sulla sua coscia. Oikawa posò la mano sul collo di Iwaizumi; fece toccare i loro nasi, soffiando poi leggermente sulle sue labbra.  
«Se non ti picchio per nanetto-chan, lo farò per questo», disse ormai toccandole. Oikawa lo baciò delicatamente.   
«Sai ancora di caffè.»  
«Anche tu», rispose Iwaizumi, lasciando un nuovo lento bacio sulle labbra di Oikawa.   
«E un po' di Coco Pops», ridacchiò.  
«Mi piacciono...le barchette e poi le ho mangiate prima di prendere il caffè, come fai a sentirle?»   
Oikawa mise il broncio, che il più basso si impegnò prontamente ad accarezzare.  
«Comunque devi uscire a comprare una nuova lampadina, questa mi dà alla testa e agli occhi.» Se li stropicciò con entrambe le mani.  
«Non puoi andarci tu?»   
«Per favore, Iwa-chan.»  
Iwaizumi lo baciò nuovamente, questa volta lasciando anche piccoli baci sulle sue guance rosse.   
«Ci vado più tardi. Voglio rimanere così ancora per un poco.»   
Iwaizumi mise il viso nell'incavo del suo collo e baciò la pelle calda.   
«Va bene…», sussurrò Oikawa vicino al suo orecchio, prima di baciargli fra i capelli.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaah non so come iniziare...suppongo che prima di tutto debba ringraziare chiunque abbia utilizzato il proprio tempo per leggere questa piccola os! Nella mia mente, un Oikawa che prende in giro Iwaizumi per la sua altezza, finendo poi a coccole e bacini, mi faceva sciogliere come cioccolata calda (╥﹏╥). Mi auguro di essere riuscita a trasmettere almeno una parte di quello che ho provato pensando a questa scenetta perché la bellezza di questa coppia mi fa patire le pene dell'inferno (/j); inoltre lo slice of life è uno dei miei generi preferiti, quindi a maggior ragione spero di aver fatto un lavoro apprezzabile. Grazie ancora e alla prossima! (se ci sarà)


End file.
